


Roses From Falling For You

by transgrantairre



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Exes, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pining, Wingman Maru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transgrantairre/pseuds/transgrantairre
Summary: From the ask: How about the Farmer gets an unexpected visit from their ex-boyfriend: Everyone in town is talking about a "young, handsome fellow" looking for Farmer, until they coincidentally meet in front of the clinic where Harvey is somewhat just about to awkwardly confess his feelings. Ex is sorry about the past, wants to get back together and Harvey is worried they'll say yes?Title from Roses Are Falling by Orville Peck
Relationships: Harvey & Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Roses From Falling For You

Harvey sighed as he trudged down the steps to the clinic. The past few nights had been restless at best; his thoughts about the new farmer in town were keeping him from getting any sleep. They moved to the valley at the beginning of Spring and had been on Harvey’s mind ever since. The farmer stopped by the clinic almost daily to chat and sometimes brought gifts for him and Maru but Harvey couldn’t quite tell what their motivations were. He wanted to tell them about his feelings – he just hadn’t found the right time. They had talked a few times at the Stardrop, and the farmer even bought Harvey a drink last time, but he was still too scared to dive any deeper. His train of thought came to a halt when Maru strolled through the door. 

“Hey Harvey!” she called as she hung up her coat and scarf behind the desk. 

“Good morning, Maru,” he replied when she sat across from him in the exam room. The pair made small talk about their weekends until Marnie came in for her check-up. Harvey was halfway through taking her vitals before Marnie playfully looked around and leaned in close. 

“Word on the street is there’s a young handsome fella from the city who’s been wandering around town looking for that new farmer.” 

Harvey felt his breath catch in his throat. Who was this guy? What right did he have to take away the one thing he had been looking forward to? Why was Marnie even telling him this? He wanted to cry, or scream, or just run to the train station and leave, but his feet were firmly planted on the clinic floor. “You okay Doc?” Harvey was brought back to reality as Marnie gave him a look of concern.

“Yes, just peachy,” he managed to reply. He finished up Marnie’s appointment as quickly as possible before telling Maru he was going for an early lunch in his apartment.

As he made his sandwich, he spiraled thinking about the situation at hand. What was he going to do? What  _ could _ he do? He sat on his couch and turned the TV on to try and silence his thoughts for a few minutes. When he made it back down to the clinic, Maru sprung on him, “Surprise!” She pulled out a bouquet from Pierre’s from behind her back. The look of confusion on his face prompted Maru, “They’re not for you, well sort of, they’re for you to give to the farmer when they stop by today. I overheard Marnie gossiping and thought it was time for you to finally make your move.” Harvey froze again. He couldn’t do this. He wasn’t ready. He needed more time to figure out what to say and how to say it. 

“Maru I-” He started before he saw a familiar figure through the window. 

“Now’s your chance!” She shoved the bouquet in his hand and pushed him out the door before he had any say in the matter. He managed to at least hide the flowers behind his back faster than the farmer noticed him. 

“Hey Harv! I’ve got more pickles!” they shouted from across the square. Harvey blushed and waved at them. The farmer was getting ready to offer Harvey the gift when a third figure appeared. 

“There you are! I’ve been looking for you all over this goddamn town!” 

They both whipped their heads around to see (just as Marnie described), a young handsome fella walking towards them. “Mason? What the hell are you doing here?” 

Shit. 

Harvey had heard the farmer mention that name, their ex from back in the city. He didn’t know the entire history of their relationship, just that they’d broken up shortly before the farmer moved in. What was worse, he had no idea what terms they were on with each other. 

“I came to see you. You never responded to any of my letters so I thought it was worth a shot to ask in person,” Mason confessed. 

“Ask me...what?” the farmer asked cautiously. 

Mason sighed and put his hands in his pockets before looking back up at them, and then Harvey. “Could we do this somewhere more private?” 

The farmer laughed, “Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of him.” Harvey tried his best to keep his blush (and the flowers) hidden and simply stayed silent, knowing that it wasn’t his business to get into. 

“I miss you, a lot. The apartment hasn’t been the same without you in it. I’m sorry for saying I thought moving out here and taking over your grandfather’s farm was stupid,” said Mason. “I was upset and angry at the thought of you leaving and I acted like a dick. If you’re still open to it, would you wanna try again?” 

Harvey’s heart dropped, this was exactly what he was scared of. The farmer was going to say yes (of course) and move back to the city with Mason. Or worse, they would say yes and Mason would move to the valley with them. Harvey wouldn’t be able to stand seeing the two of them stroll around town together, he would have to watch them dance together at the Flower Dance and sit together at the Winter Star feast. It was all too much for him, Harvey almost turned to go back into the clinic when the farmer laughed. And laughed. 

“Excuse me?” Mason asked, obviously not expecting that response. 

“You really thought after all that shit I would actually be willing to try things again? Absolutely not! I’ve finally built something here that means something to me and you think I would give it all up to get back together with your lousy ass?” Harvey had to stop himself from giggling, he knew the farmer was bolder than he was but he did not expect that much intensity. If anything, it was kinda hot. 

Mason’s face went pale, “I- well- Oh. Okay.” 

“Please don’t come back or write to me. If I feel like reaching out, I will, but right now I’m not interested, and honestly doubt I ever will be. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some pickles to deliver.” 

The farmer tried to file both them and Harvey into the clinic and ditch Mason, but Harvey had been too engrossed in the conversation and the bouquet fell from his hands in the process and he nearly tripped over them. The farmer looked down at the half-trampled flowers on the cobblestone and back up at Harvey. Before they had a chance to speak, Harvey grabbed the flowers and headed into the clinic. 

“Hey! What was that about?” the farmer called as they followed him inside. 

“If you’re comfortable, could we talk in my apartment?” he said loud enough for Maru to know his whereabouts. 

“Sure,” the farmer smiled and obliged. Harvey’s face was on fire, his heart was beating right out of his chest.  _ Now’s your chance _ , he remembered Maru’s words. Harvey took a deep breath and turned to the farmer. 

“This really wasn’t how I wanted this to go but, um, I got these for you and- ah- if you were interested, which if you aren’t it’s really okay and we can forget this ever happened, maybe we could get dinner tonight?” he finally managed to say. 

It felt like an eternity before the farmer spoke again, “I would. I would like that.” They smiled softly and giggled as they took the flowers.

“I’m sorry about the bouquet, I can run over to Pierre’s before they close to get you a new one-” 

The farmer held up their hand in protest. “No need, but  _ I  _ will bring  _ you _ a fresh bouquet from the farm tomorrow. I’m glad I’ll finally have something to do with all of those flowers.” Harvey couldn’t believe his luck, not only did the farmer not run for the hills, they actually said  _ yes! _ “So I’ll see you at seven?” 

It was Harvey’s turn to smile, “Seven it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first posted fic (!!!) so thanks for reading! It definitely could've been fleshed out more but since it was from a Tumblr ask I decided to just keep it as is. Thanks for reading! For more Harvey content, find me on Tumblr: doctordumptruck.tumblr.com


End file.
